Domon's and Rain's most terrifying adventure
by RainMikamura-HermonieGran
Summary: You need to read this. Domon saves Rain... Rain saves Domon... then at the end they finally get married. Domon's father is there... This time, you'll never believe who walks he down the aisle. Like I said. Read and Find out what happens in this story.
1. City Under Attack, Rain Kidnapped

Tokyo, Japan 6:30am  
  
Rain is sitting in her hotel watching the sun rising. "I wonder where in this town Domon can be" she said. They are not yet married. It is only six months after the Dark Gundam insodient. She walks outside with the usual pink dress and blue shirt, yellow head band and gold earrings and her hair the same length as it was six months ago. She goes walking around town not finding Domon but finding SaiSaiCi spying on her. She did not notice him.  
  
Then a loud explosion is heard as Rain turns to see Burning Gundam in a battle with Neo-Germany_s new fighter. She starts to walk that way when she spots a shop that has a 50% off sale. She couldn_t just skip that over. She goes to the store and just looks around, but soon hears another explosion as the town is being attacked by two of the four kings. Rain looks over as a blow is hit on Domon. Domon wasn_t paying any attention. To what was happening in his battle.   
  
"What is happening" she asked someone. They didn_t respond.  
  
"If no one is going to help me then I_ll just have to do it myself" she added as she got out the fixed Rising Gundam. She got in the Moble Trace suit and started to protect the town. But she was no match for the Raven Gundam and Grand Gundam.   
  
Rain gave a blow to the Raven Gundam, but soon found out it did not effect him. Soon she found herself being knocked to the ground by Grand Gundam. "How can I stop them. They are too strong" she thought. "I cant do this by myself" she said. "I need Domon_s........" she was cut off. Grand gundam has already captured her, They knew Rain would be his weak spot. So they took her away. Domon watched and as he got ready to go save her. Michelo and Chariot was already out of sight.  
  
  
  
RAIN!" Domon screamed out. He already knew that he would have to find her. He loved her and was going to rescue her no matter what the cost. 


	2. Failed Rescue, Domon Captured

Hideout in Giyana Highlands, 12:00pm  
  
"Where am I" Rain asked into the darkness. "At my hideout Mikamura" Michelo said and slapped her on the face. She groaned silently in pain from the slap. "Why have you brought me here" she replied. "Why to lure the King of Hearts into a trap" Michelo said. She looked worried now for Domon. "Domon" she said silently.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tokyo, Japan 12:05pm  
  
"Hey bro just wait a minute, if I cant defeat those guys alone nether can you" SaiSaiCi said in a scared voice.  
  
"I have to" Domon replied. "They've got Rain and I'm not giving her up without a fight". "I'm with you Domon, you shouldn't let them hale your girl off like that" Chibodee said standing behind him as the rest of the shuffle alliance came to greet him.  
  
"We are all with you monsieur" George said. They were all going to help him.  
  
"Thanks guys" Domon told them. "Now lets go save Rain". Then they took of for the Giyana Highlands.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hideout, Giyana Highlands 12:10pm  
  
"It will only be a matter of time before the King of Hearts meets his match" Michelo cackled. "Not when he has the rest of the Shuffle Alliance and me in my gundam Michelo" Rain told him as she struggled free and punched him. He reached his hands to a knife as Rain did a backflip away from him. "Oh No! what have I gotten myself into" she thought as Michelo did some front flips forward. Rain backed up, then into her gundam. "So they didn't destroy you after all Rising Gundam" she thought. She jumped into her gundam, but didn't exscape. Chapmen, in his Grand Gundam, pinned her down to the ground. "Take her to the waterfall. I'm sure Domon Coshu will find her there and fall right into our trap" Michelo said whipping the sweat from his head.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Waterfall, Giyana Highlands 1:30pm  
  
Domon and the others were flying above the Giyana Highlands, then found Rising Gundam at the waterfall.   
  
"Rain" Domon called out. He went to the gundam that had a gag around it's mouth. He pulled the gag down. "NO, NO GO AWAY IT'S A TRAP!" Rain screamed as a net flew over Domon.  
  
"Well, well look what I caught in my net. The King of Hearts" Michelo said. Michelo then started laughing. 


	3. Out of the Hideout, The Daring Attempt t...

Hideout, Giyana Highlands 2:00pm  
  
"Domon, Domon are you okay" Rain asked from a chair beside him. Domon and her are both tied up. "Domon" she asks again as he wakes up. He groans for a minute or two then wakes up. "Where am I" he asked. "Domon, your alright" she said in relief.  
  
"He wont be when I'm through with him" Michelo said from a dark corner. "Leave him alone, Michelo" Rain shouted. Michelo walked over and slapped Rain again and untied her and through her out. "You are no longer of use to me"Michelo said. "Chapmen" he yelled. "Get rid of her" he told the man.   
  
"No please spare her" Domon pleaded. He cared for her deeply and didn't want her in any danger. "Why should I listen to you" Michelo requested. "I will surrender if you let her live" Domon reponded.  
  
"No dont give yourself up for me Domon, I'll be fine just get out of here. I'm a big girl I can get through this" Rain yelled as she elbowed the tall dark man in the chest. She ran to Domon and tried to untie him, but she was slapped by Michelo. "I've been waiting a long time for this moment. Dont screw it up for me you pesky insect" Michelo hissed. Domon managed to get one arm out of the ropes and punch Michelo for what he has said. "Dont you dare call her a pesky insect. She is a beautiful lady and you should treat her as so" Domon told him. Rain looked at him with a glow in her eyes. A glow which shown like a sun in the sky at noon. She knew she had to save this wonderful guy. "I know he is the one for me" she thought as she ran and untied the ropes. Domon grabbed her arm and tried to run out the door. His attempt was a fail, chapmen stood in the door way. Domon put his arm in front of Rain, he was protecting her.  
  
"Get out of here when I say to run, got it Rain" Domon whispered to Rain.   
  
"No I dont get it, I'm not going to leave you behind" she replied. She wasn't about to leave the man she loved behind. "I refuse to leave you here in danger as I get out of here alone" she stood silent for a few minutes.   
  
"Now Rain, I dont want you hurt" He said. "How would you think I would feel if I lost you, Rain".   
  
"How would you think I felt Domon" she hesitated "I love you" she told him. He looked back at her. "I love you too Rain very much. That is why I want you to get out of here" he said. "Now go". She ran as Chapmen stood in her way and she ran him over. "C'mon Domon. Nows both of our chance to escape" she said. He followed her as they ran to his gundam. He made sure she got in first then he got in. He got in the moble trace suit and started flying off. But they were cut off by Raven Gundam. Rain held on to Domon. "How can he move so fast, huh Domon" a voice said from behind them.   
  
"Chibodee" Domon and Rain said together. "In person" Chibodee said as she fired a couple of bullets at the flying gundam. "I'll hold him off while you get Rain out of here". "But Chibodee" Domon said. "Go!" Chibodee said over the intercom.  
  
"Thanks Chibodee" Domon said as he flew off . He flew to a safe place where he knew she was going to be safe. But Chapmen stood in the way. 


	4. Escape a success, Master Gundam's Ambush

Brazil, South America 3:00pm  
  
"I want to thank you for trying to save me" Domon said. "Your always welcome Domon" Rain replied. "One thing....Did you really mean what you said, about you love me and not wanting to leave me behi" he was cut off by Rain. She had kissed him on the lips. "Of course I meant it, I would never lie to you, Domon" Rain said with a smile. "Oh Domon, I just couldn't bare to watch you be hurt. I would much rather die than see you get hurt Domon, I am the one who should be thanking you Domon. If not for you I'd be dead right now". She hugged him as he hugged her back. "I most definately Love you Domon" she said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giyana Highlands, South America 3:03pm  
  
Chibodee and the others flew off as soon as they knew that Domon and Rain were out of sight and in safety. "Okay time to go" Chibodee said. They flew off in search of the two. "Have you found the location of them yet" Michelo asked Chapmen. Chapmen shook his head. Michelo ponded his fists on his transformation system and broke it. It started to malfunction and Michelo couldn't change back. "This is a fine prodicament I'm in" Michelo said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brazil, South America 3:20pm  
  
"They couldn't have gotten far, could they" SaiSaiCi asked. "No I really dont think so" Chibodee added. "It has only been an hour and twenty minutes since they left the giyana highlands. They couldn't have gotten far". Right then George spotted Burning Gundam. "Hey, there they are now" George pointed. The shuffle alliance landed as Rain looks up at them.  
  
"There they are, I told you they would be fine Rain" Domon said. "Yes, I know but these are our friends. I wouldn't just run off not worrying about them" Rain replied. "It's not that I didn't worry its that I knew they'd all be okay" Domon added. Then right above them flew master gundam.   
  
"It cant be, M-Master" Domon said in shock. Then the gundam swopped down and got his Darkness Finger ready. 


	5. Trapped in Brazil, Domon's Worst Nightma...

Brazil, South America 3:25pm  
  
"Oh No!" Rain cried. "Erupting Burning Finger" Domon yelled out as his finger glowed with power. He stopped the evil attack just for a while. When he knew he couldn't hold it back for long he said "Get Rain out of here".   
  
"But......" she said. " Go before he gets through and comes after you" Domon yelled as the hand started breaking. "Domon!" she yelled out as SaiSaiCi took her away from the fight. Then Domon's burning finger gave out and darkness finger was on his face.  
  
"Domon!" Rain called out as she called for her gundam. She flew to the battle and where Master Gundam was standing. She got her arrow ready. "Let him go" Rain said. The man in the purple suit did not. She aimmed the arrow at the hand. "No, I would hit Domon" she thought to herself. She relocated the arrow to the arm. "I'm giving you one more chance to let him go" she said. But still he did not let go. "Rising Arrow" she called out as the arrow struck his armand he let go of Domon.  
  
She helped the weekend gundam and asked "Are you alright Domon". He responded with a nod. They started running away from the gundam of dark evil. They got about fifty miles when Raven Gundam and Grand gundam jumped in front of Burning and Rising Gundam. Rain grabbed on to Domon's arm.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Neo-Sweden, Colony 4:00pm  
  
"What ya say" Allanby yelled out."We said neo-japan and his crew member was captured in Brazil, South America at 3:55pm today, they have taken to the Giyana Highlands" The crew members for the girl said. "I've gotta go help my friends" Allanby shouted. She got in her gundam and took off for the Giyana Highlands.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giyana Highlands, South America Hideout 4:30pm  
  
Tied up in the hideout Rain sat upset. "We were out. We are back where we started" Rain said. "Dont worry about it Rain, you tried. I give you credit for that. Remember, I still love you Rain, With all my heart" Domon said to the young woman. As Michelo came out with a gun. He held it to Domon's forehead. "Say Goodbye King of Hearts" Michelo said. 


	6. Michelo's Revenge, Rain's Worst Fear

Giyana Highlands, South America Hideout 4:35pm  
  
Michelo holds a gun to Domon's forehead. "Say goodbye King of Hearts" Michelo says. As Michelo starts to pull the trigger Rain gets free and slaps the gun from Michelo's hands. The gun goes flying across the room. As it hits the ground it shots as Rain falls unshot to the ground for cover. As the bullet heads towards Domon, he manages to free one of his hands and catches the bullet. "Domon, are you alright" Rain askes. "Thanks to you. I'm fine" he tells her. She smiles in relief. She gets up and goes to untie Domon when Michelo shots her. She falls to the ground on hands and knees not going to give up. She stands up and unties Domon. Domon Picks her up as she gets weaker. "You will be joining her Coshu" Michelo chuckled. " Not today, she will survive" Domon told Michelo. "Your free to go then" Michelo said. As Domon walked out Michelo gave him a shot in the back too. "Lets see who you will save. Yourself, or the wreched girl" Michelo laughed. Domon got in his gundam and zoomed off towards a hospital.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tokyo, Japan Hospital 4:55pm  
  
He rushes in with Rain in his arms. "Please help her, she is the only woman precious in my life worth saving" Domon told the nurse. The nurse got a bed as Domon layed Rain on it. The nurse rushed her to the emergency room, when another nurse noticed Domon had been shot aswell. The nurse got him on a bed and took him to an emergency room. Within two days the two were back to normal. The nurses wheeled Rain out in a wheel chair and Domon walked out. "She will not be able to walk for we dont know how long. We will be lucky if she even starts walking this year" the nurse said. About just five days later Rain was walking around again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giyana Highlands, South America Hideout 11:59am  
  
"What!" Michelo shouted. "Domon saved himself and Rain aswell. That isn't possible, infact that's impossible". "Michelo you must calm down" Chapmen told him. "But I'm sure he would have given up his own life for her. He's suppos to be dead.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tokyo, Japan 12:00pm  
  
Michelo walked passed and held a gun towards Rain's head and aimed and started to pull the trigger. 


	7. Michelo's evil Betrayel, Domon is Rain's...

Tokyo, Japan 12:00pm  
  
Michelo walked by and held a gun to Rain's forehead.He was hiding behind a bush. He started to pull the trigger. Domon saw the gun and pulled her back as the bullet zoomed past her. "What the" Domon said. "Only two people would want revenge, Master and" Rain said but was cut off. "Michelo" Domon said. Rain gets clings to Domon's arm with a gasp. "He's trying to kill us" Rain said. "Just me" Domon replied.   
  
Domon realized Michelo was going to shoot again so he picked Rain up in his arms. Michelo shot again as Domon jumped on a building. Michelo kept shooting at them as Domon kept jumping from building to building. "He's not going to give up, is he Domon" Rain asked. "I'm afraid so Rain" he told her. Night fell as Domon and Rain hopped into Burning Gundam. "Go on Rain I'll get us out of here. You go ahead and rest" Domon said as he picked her up. "Thank you Domon" Rain said as she fell asleep"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giyana Highlands, South America Hideout 12:15pm  
  
"I have an idea to make a reviving potion. I will call it revivel potion, it will last as long as the person who gave the potion to them is alive" Michelo said. He kidnapped Dr.Coshu and set him to work.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Neo-Japan Colony 3:00pm  
  
Rain finally starts to wake up from a nap. She finds herself at the colony and Domon no where in site. She spots Burning Gundam, but not Domon. "Domon" she shouts. Domon takes his hand over her mouth "shhhhhh, I'm right here" he says. She sighed with relief. "My dad is no where in site. I cant find him anywhere".  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giyana Highlands, South America Hideout 3:30pm  
  
"Work you or your son and future daughter in-law will be destroyed" Michelo said showing Dr.Coshu a camera of Domon and Rain sitting at the deserted bubby trapped colony. Then the docter worked on the potion and finally got it right. "Here is the potion, just dont hurt my son and his friend" Dr.Coshu said. Michelo gave a devilish smile. "You fell for it Dr.Coshu. I was going to kill the King of Hearts anyway" Michelo said as he pulled a lever for guns to shoot off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Neo-Japan Colony 3:35  
  
The guns started going off. Domon saw the guns aiming at the both of them. Domon pushed Rain out of the way. Dr.Coshu saw Domon risk his own life for Rain. 


	8. Domon's Death, DrCoshu Revives him

Neo-Japan Colony 3:35pm  
  
"Domon" Rain yelled and ran to the dead body. She wept in tears of sadness. She loved him and now she lost her only love because of Michelo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giyana Highlands, South America Hideout 3:37pm  
  
"You monster" Dr.Coshu shouted. "Thank You Dr.Coshu now with the King of Hearts out of the way I can dominate the world" Michelo said. Then Dr.Coshu went back in the lab and made enough to revive Domon. Dr.Coshu was going to give the potion to Rain because he knew Domon would never ;et Rain be killed. So in this cause Domon could never be killed until Rain dies just be mother nature taking it's course. The docter started rushing off to the colony.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Neo-Japan Colony 3:40pm  
  
Rain got up from crying and went looking around for somewhere to hide when one of the women shuffle alliance came up to her. "If I'm not mistaken you would want revenge for the death of your friend the king of hearts am I correct" the woman asked. "Yes" Rain said whipping her eyes. "Tthen take this it will make you stronger" the woman said grabbing Rain's right hand. The crest transfered to Rain's right hand. "It is a shuffle crest the Princess of hearts. If you would have gotten married to the King of Hearts that crest would turn into one of the crests many of the women are looking for" the woman said to her as she disappeared into the darkness. Then Dr.Coshu came up to her. "Rain, if you want to revive Domon just give him this. It is a potion for revivel of the dead. He will stay alive as long as you do. But once you die. He will too. Nothing will be able to kill him because this is a special batch. Iit will give him more strength than he did before. actually it will quadruple the strength of that which he owns already" Dr.Coshu told her. She nodded and walked over to Domon and sat his head on her lap. Then she opened his mouth and poured the potion in. "Now you must pour a drop on the wound and it will devour the bullet and heel the wound" Dr.Coshu told her. She did exactly what he had told her.  
  
"Please Domon wake up" Rain asked. When Domon didn't, Rain started crying again. Then she gave him a small kiss on le lips and sat him down softly and walked a little ways and cried standing up. Then Domon stood up with a moan. Rain turned very quickly to see Domon rising and his wound gone and she ran to him and hugged him tightly. Domon knew what had happened to him that he had died and Rain revived him with the help of his father. "I thought I'd never get you back Domon" she said with a tear still hugging him. "Shhhhhh it's alright Rain. I'm okay thanks to you and father" Domon told her. She smiled ever so brightly to see Domon alive.   
  
"Here I need to give you this. It will make your live more happier Rain" he handed her a test tube. 


	9. Families Rrevived, a Happy Rain and Domo...

Neo-Japan Colony 4:00pm  
  
"Here take this it will make your life happier Rain" Dr.Coshu said handing her a test tube full of the potion. "But this is" Rain replied. "Yes, I want you to go and revive your father for me. He was a good man and didn't deserve to die the way he did. Go and bring him back. There is enough fluid in there for two people to be revived. Go ahead and revive your dad and whoever you want" Dr.Coshu said as he went back to the Giyana Highlands so he wouldn't get caught.  
  
"So Rain other than your father who are you going to revive" Domon asked. Rain looked at him with a smile. "I'm going to revive your brother and your mother" Rain told him. "But Rain, what about your father and your mother" Domon told her. "I really dont care, all I want is for you to be happy". "All I want is for you to be happy Domon. Besides we can always sneak some more from Michelo" Rain said. "How do you know it was Michelo" Domon asked. "Your Dad wouldn't go to the Giyana Highlands to train would he" Rain answered.  
  
Then Rain walked to where her Dad and Kyiogy was laying in two seperate glass chambers. Rain opened Kyiogy's and gave him a fouth of the bottle. Then Kyiogy woke up. Then she gave a fourth to her dad and he awoke. "No we need to get your mom and give some to her" Rain suggested. Then they went back down to eath and dug up Rain and Domon's moms and gave them some of the potion as they awoke.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tokyo, Japan 5:00pm  
  
"Mom" Rain and Domon both shouted as they hugged there mothers. Rain looked at her Dad and Mom and smiled greatfully. "Come here Dad" Rain said as her dad came to her. She hugged them. "I love you both. Domon" she said. Domon looked at her. "Remind me to tell your father thank you" she told him. He nodded. 


	10. Domon's Arrival, Michelo's defeat

Giyana Highlands, South America Hideout 6:00pm  
  
While Michelo was getting the next batch of the Potion that was made into a box. He heard a gundam coming but the sound was faint and then drowned off for a few minutes. A few minutes later the sound came to his ear again only louder then faint then gone. Michelo went back to his work. Then the gundam came in.   
  
"Burning Gundam" Michelo said. "Since Domon is dead it is Rain in there" Michelo thought. Then Michelo got his gundam out and they started fighting. "Why are you so strong. Your just a girl" Michelo thought. Then Rising Gundam came in. "What. I thought that. Then that means" Michelo said. Then Domon gave a blow as the man lost the battle.   
  
"Hey you King of Hearts" a voice yelled. "Now it's my turn to play" he said as he stepped out in his gundam. They had a desisive battle and Burning Gundam won that awell. Then master gundam stepped out. 


	11. Master's defeat, Domon's Preposal

Giyana Highlands, South America Hideout 6:45pm  
  
"Master" Domon called out. "Just shut up Domon. And fight me./ Or are you coward" Master yelled. Then Domon charged at him as Master Gundam used Darkness Finger and Domon was defeated.  
  
"Domon, alright now it's my turn to play" Rain said. "You Ha. I'd like to see you try it" The man in purple said. "When Domon wasn't alive back at the colony a young woman passed her crest on to me. And it will only evolve into a stronger person if I can be with one person my whole life. And I wont have you destroying him" Rain yelled. Domon looked at her in amazment. "She wants to be with me the rest of her life" he thought. As Rain started fighting she started having the upper hand until Master Gundam went to hyper mode. Rain knew she couldnt beat him then. She tried her Rising Arrow but the arrow was reflected towards her.  
  
She stared at the golden gundam in amazment. "How can I beat him" she said. Domon ran up to the gundam and to the cockpit. "We can defeat him with hyper mode and teamwork" Domon told her. Rain nodded as they both relaxed and Hyper mode was achieved. They also used the gundams hyper mode tecnique... rising finger. they did it together.   
  
"Double Rising Finger" they both shouted as the finger grabbed the face of the master gundam. Then they crushed the head and won that battle. "We did it" Rain said. "No you did it, if it wasn't for your gundam I'd" he was cut short from the kiss Rain gave him. As she backed away she blushed.  
  
Domon got on one knee then pulled out a ring. "I've been holding this for a while..... Rain Mikamura, Will you marry me" Domon asked. Rain just stood there in shock. 


	12. Getting Ready, The Wedding Outfits

Giyana Highlands, South America Hideout 7:30pm  
  
"Rain, Rain are you okay" Domon asked. "Yes" Rain answered. "Good cause I thought you were hurt. "Yes" Rain said. "Yes what" Domon asked. "Yes Domon I will" She replied to the preposal from before. "You wi" again Domon was cut off from a kiss from Rain. When the end of the kiss came Domon slipped the ring on her finger. Rain looked at the ring then hugged Domon. He hugged her back.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tokyo, Japan 11:30am  
  
Domon is walking with his dad and mom looking for a tuxedo. "Mom. Dad... do I really have to wear a tuxedo" he asked. "Yes my son you do. This will be your wedding day" his dad told him. "You have to look nice for Rain. Dont you want to impress her" mom suggested. "Well yes. I guess so. Of course I do but shouldnt she love me for me" Domon added. "Huney, just because you impess her doesnt mean she doesnt love you for you. You just need to look nice for her every once in a while" his mom told him. "Especially" his dad said. "Especially" his mom said. "On your wedding day" the mother and the father said. Then they went into a tuxedo place and then Domon found the right one for him and rented it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sinjuku, Japan 11:45am  
  
Rain was walking in the once destroyed city of sinjuku. But know it has been rebuilt and more populated. Its stores have been opened once more and Rrain is looking in the wedding dresses. "Mom what about this one" Rain asked. "No it wouldnt be long enoough" her mom told her. "We told you, only a formal dress. Not a short dress" he dad told her. Rain sighed heavily. Then Rain found the most beautiful of all. And it was half formal and half short. It was below her knees but atleast two inches above her ankles. "This one is perfect" she said. Her mom and dad sighed heavily. Rain bought it. It had beautiful diamonds with silk and lace over it on the top. the bottom is all satin and and inch above the bottom hem of the dress and below is silk.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Then the both of the two got very nervous for there day but the day came to be. What will they do. Will Domon or Rain back out. Well dont turn that channel. Lets see what happens on the wedding day. 


	13. The Dressing Rooms, A Nervous Couple

Tokyo, Japan brides dressing room 11:00am  
  
Rain walks around with her mom chasing after her. Only the women were aloud in the brides changing room so Domon's mom was in there while Rain's dad was in the grooms changing room. "Hold still so I can get your shoes on dear" Rain's mom said. "Mom I'm nervous what do you expect" Rain said. "Do you expect me to be calm. I dont think so. Not on this day". Rain's mom finally got the shoes on Rain's feet. Rain kept walking around nervously. "I cant take not seeing Domon for two days and now I have to wait more. I want to see my feonsay darn it" Rain yelled. Dr.Mikamura was listening from the other side of the door. Rain walked up and pounded on the door. Hitting her dad on the head, knocking him down. "Dont but in to our conversation dad" Rain yelled again. Dr.Mikamura walked back to the grooms dressing room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Groom's dressing room 11:15am  
  
"So whats going on with Rain Dr.Mikamura" Dr.Coshu asked. "She is very nervous, she pounded on the door to hit my head she told me to stop butting into their conversation, she is pacing the floor, she is yelling. Oh yeah she's nevous" Dr.Mikamura said grabbing an ice pack out of the freezer and setting it on his head. "She's no different than me, Dr.Mikamura, I am very nervous too" Domon said. They finally get done with Domon. Then Domon started pacing the floor. And they could hear Rain from down the hall.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brides dressing room 11:30am  
  
Rain still pacing the floor. "Mom who wouldn't be nervous on this day. I know I am really very nervous. I have to do this in front of my family and the one I love and you know how I get stage fright mom" Rain yelled. She screams with a moan and sits down. "Mom dont hit me. God you were nervous too. Gez lawez" Rain said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Groom's dressing room 11:45am  
  
"Gez she is nervous isnt she" Domon said. I'm glad I'm not in there right now. "Son you wouldnt be allowed to be in there right now or at any time. That is for ladies only. and you are no lady" Dr.Coshu said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Looks like the two are really nervous. Will Rain back out because of her stage fright. Will Domon back out because of his nerves. Stay tuned for the next G Gundam Chapter. 


	14. It Comes At Last, The Wedding Is Perform...

The time is now. They are about to begin. Everyone is arriving at the church. George, Marie-Lawez, Kat, Kat is a made up charecter in my story. She is already married to george and hasn't talked in this story but she is there. SaiSaiCi, SaiSai's crew members, Chibodee, shirley, cat, janet, bunny, Argo, Nastasha, Cecil, Cecil's brother, everyone who is a gundam fighter and the gundam fighter's mom and/or dad and/or sister and/or brother was there. Domon was standing in the front of the aisle when Rain had her Dad walk her Down the aisle.   
  
"My God, She's gorgous" Domon thought. She came down with the dress of satin with lace over it and diamond all over the lace on top and silk at the bottom. And a white headband held the vail on her head. She smiled as she walked down the aisle. Dr.Mikamura gave her hand to Domon and walked to sit with his Rain's mother.   
  
A few hours later. "Do you Rain Mikamura take Domon Coshu to your husband, to have and to hold, for sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live" The preacher asked. "I do" Rain answered. "And Do you Domon Coshu take Rain Mikamura to be you wife, to have and to hold, for sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live" the preacher asked Domon. "I do" Domon said. "I now pronownce you Mr. and Mrs. Coshu.... you may now kiss the bride" The preacher said. Then Domon lifted the vail and kissed her. After he picked her up and carried her out the door.  
  
Rain just stared into his eyes. "I love you so much Domon" Rain said. "I love you very much too, Rain" Domon told her. Then they went to their huneymoon in well. They're still thinking of a oplace to go where there will be no friends or destractions or villians to fight.  
  
About a week later they went to Hawaii and Rain went surfing and had a great time instead of doing scientific things. After this Chapter I will be making another Book. This book will be what happened on their huneymoon. And no. Nothing adultish happens. Just good clean fun. And Rain gets Domon a little surprise Gift. Check it out on the next Book of G Gundam 


End file.
